Along with advancement of distribution and complexity of information systems, increase of the system operation management cost has become a problem. Therefore, in order to improve efficiency of system operation management, an operation management system which collects and stores the information (resource information) about various resources of calculators and network devices etc. serving as management targets and carries out operations and control of the system based on the stored resource information is provided. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an example of the operation management system in which network systems and Web systems serve as monitoring target systems, resource information is collected from the monitoring target systems, stored, and compared with performance deterioration conditions, thereby automatically detecting performance deterioration phenomena.
Since the resource information may be varied, new one have to be kept collecting. If old resource information is used, operations or control of the system may be carried out based on wrong judgement. In order to collect the latest resource information, in the operation management system described in Patent Literature 1, resource information is periodically collected at an interval which is specified in advance.
In the case of a large scale information system, if all resource information is collected at the same time, there is a problem that load is applied to a network or a management system. An example of a conventional technique for solving this problem is described in Patent Literature 2.
In Patent Literature 2, resource information is grouped by the types such as host information, network device setting information, and band allocation information, an update (collection) interval and an upper limit of the concurrent update (collection) number are set for each of the groups, and a collection schedule is generated for each of the groups so that the concurrent update number of the resource information is equal to or less than the upper limit of the concurrent update number.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-145536    Patent Literature 2: International Publication WO2006/046486A1